Borrowing
by nukiuchi-enjeru
Summary: What would the reactions of the Gboys and the three main pilots of Mithril be if they temporarily borrowed each other's mechs?
1. Chapter 1

To Sgt's Sagura Sousuke, Kurz Weber, and Sgt. Major. Mao:

We apologize for the late arrival of your Mechs back to their respective hangars, but we were unable to reach our Gundams in time to retaliate against our pursuers.

First, we would like to inform you that ALL of them need replenishing of bullets. We thought that Heavyarms ran out quickly, but these were even worse!

Secondly, you seriously need to upgrade your back-up weapons to use energy blades. That "knife" does absolutely NO damage to what we were fighting.

Third, I know that members One and Four have dealt with the Zero System, but the HELL is up with the Lambda Drive? The only one who was able to get it to work was member Two. And that was only when he got really pissed at us starting to lose. That as only happened to us ONCE, but even still, we were able to get out of it with our pride intact (and some really quick work by member One). This… still confuses us.

Oh, and last, but definitely NOT least, you really need to get a better security system. Member one was able to hack it within a minute.

A/N: Neither Full Metal Panic nor Gundam Wing belong to me.

Also, sorry for those of you who thought that I may have done a full description of the "borrowing," I just thought that this would be easier...


	2. Chapter 2

To the Gundam Pilots:

First and foremost, we would like to inform you that Sgt. Sagura has broken free of the restraints I and Sgt. Webber put him in after reading your note. Also we have lost track of him, so just watch your backs.

Second, on behalf of our missing officer, I will say this: you think that the Lambda Drive is weird! Well, at least it doesn't show us fucked up images of the future! You're lucky we didn't go insane because of it.

Oh, yeah, I guess now would be a bad time to say we borrowed your Gundams a while back.

Yes, we know about the bullet situation, and have informed our Captain about it.

You, however, are one to talk about our "knives." One of the ones we borrowed, (I believe you called it Heavyarms), doesn't even have a saw attached to the blade!

If we could figure out how to activate the energy weapons, we would have used them.

I will admit one thing, though. Your mechs are a SHIT-LOAD more agile than ours are.

Think you could convince your makers to give us some? _Without_ that Zero drive, or whatever you call it?

-Please?

A/N: Again, don't own 'em, so please don't sue!


	3. Chapter 3

To Sgt Major Mao and Sgt. Webber:

Glad to hear that you didn't go insane from the Zero System, but are you sure Sousuke didn't? We have him in our custody, and he's done nothing but rant on how we've insulted not only him, but also Mithril's scientists. Whatever. He'll be dropped off at 05:00 tomorrow.

We're just glad he didn't wind up like #4 (he blew up a space colony while under it's influence). No problems with you guys doing _that_.

As to the bit of a saw on a knife… what's the point? You're trying to slice or jab something, not chop a limb off – which I might add would be impossible for either weapon.

And to answer your plea… sorry, no can do.

First, they destroyed the plans to build them. Second, some of them were made specifically for the pilot. Third, to truly use them to their utmost abilities, only Sousuke has that training and willpower. And last (and most important) those scientists died in a space fight, so they can't build them. Before you even ask, no, we can't do it ourselves. We may know how to maintain them, but not build them.

-Sorry!

A/N: one last time: don't own 'em!


	4. Chapter 4

To the Gundam Pilots:

What do you mean we're not qualified to pilot them! We did perfectly fi—

…

…

…

Sorry about that. I needed to secure the Sgt. Major.

Thank you for the safe return of my fellow soldier.

However, since we do know how the Arbalest operates, and could possibly get you the plans, so-ooo do you think you could build more from that?

Oh, and it appears that I am the only sane one here, as I completely understand that you were not insulting us, just saying we (Melissa and I) would be incapable of piloting the Gundams as well as you do.

A/N: Continued, due to popularity. Thanks for so many views! I was originally only going to have the three chapters, but found a couple areas I could have touched on.

Just to keep up with regulation: I do not own Gundam Wing or Full Metal Panic.


	5. Chapter 5

To Sgt's Webber, Sagura, and Sgt. Major Mao:

Now that we have muffled one of our pilots (not an easy task), I can continue with the note.

We humbly thank you for saying what you did about our piloting skills. However, we need to know something before even considering making more of this Arbalest. Like, what would we get out of building them? We've already stated that we do not like the Lambda Drive, so we would have no use for them.

There is no possible way to put in a Zero System (not that I would want you guys to go through mastering it like I and number one did, nor my fellow pilots) as the plans have been destroyed. And besides that, we were never around when it was being put together.

About the best we could do, even if you gave us the plans, would be to try and eliminate the system from it. However, if we did that, we have no idea whether it would hinder the mech's performance in any way.

We, however, have already had a vote on whether we ought to build any more mechs, even ones along the lines of Arbalest, or any Gundam. The outcome was that we would not be doing so. And, if it makes you feel better, we will use mechs along your standards, obliterating our Gundams.

A/N: Okay, guys, I'm going to let you decide for me. What should the Mithril people tell them? Should the G-boys continue to use the Gundams, or should they level the playing field?

**Second to last time!** I don't own either of the shows.


	6. Last Chapter

To the Gundam Pilots:

Destroy them! Are you insane?

It wouldn't be fun or even a challenge trying to keep up with you guys if you did that! NO. Keep your Gundams. Should anything that was an even greater threat arise, you would need them back.

I can't remember who said it, but I'll pass it on anyway:

It's better to have something and not need it, than to not have it and need it.

Take care, and see you next mission.

A/N: Sheesh! Ask for a little help and the only thing you hear is crickets! Not that I don't mind you guys reading, I love that, but a bit of response would be appreciated.

Oh, and upon reflection of what I've put in here, I MAY (may not) do a full-length version of this. All depends on my muse.

And I've even had an idea of a sequel. See, my muse is great for giving out ideas, but lacks a lot on the follow-through. And for one last time (in this section): I don't own the G-Boys or FMP


End file.
